THE RED SNAKE
by bangbangxx
Summary: The Golden Trio has broken up. And who will Hermione find friendship with? The person you would least expect...read and review pweeze
1. Chapter 1

THE RED SNAKE

Chapter one: Hermione

Over the summer i did a lot of assessment of who i was, and why i was this. This summer i realized i'm tired of being taken for granted and used as a library. I came to this realization while overseas with my family. We went to the united states where i learned who i rally was, made friends, and the most fun that i had had in a long time.

You might wonder why i felt taken for granted and used, but if you were a Gryffindor you would know exactly what i meant.Harry and Ron only passed their classes because of my tutoring, and only evaded old voldie by my smarts. I was nothing more than a magic eight ball on legs, someone to give advice and give answers. They didn't care for me as a friend. I mean really, they only became my friends because I took the blame in first year about the trolls. That and they felt bad about making fun of me in the first place when i was such a nice person. But leading me on as a friend was worse. They didn't even send one owl this whole summer. All the Gryffindors noticed "The Golden Trio" wasn't what it used to be. Yet no one really mentioned it for fear that Voldemort would feel lucky and rise again knowing that no one would be able to outsmart him.

This year i wasn't going to let them use me, i've changed. And i've changed for the better. I was still smart but no longer a know-it-all, I filled out in all the right places, dressed better, and finally figured out how to manage my hair. And all i was hoping for my seventh year was for Harry and Ron to not be the Head Boy. I really doubted those twits would be able to but still that crackpot still favored them above everyone else. I was made Head Girl, there was no competition there except for that one Ravenclaw idiot. I also really hoped that the rumor of the heads living together wasn't a rumor because living with Lavender and that Patel's rambling about boys was starting to wear on my nerves.

Contemplating all my changes I got out of my hot bath, wrapped myself in my favorite fluffy black towel and grabbed a second to dry my hair as I decided what to wear. I finally decided to wear a dark green halter top with white polka dots, faded jeans and white flip-flops to match my top. I laid my outfit on my bed while I tackled my hair. After blow drying and straightening my hair it was perfection. Hairspray was added then i went to work on my makeup. I a pplied a small amount of black eyeshadow to my lids to go for the smokey eyes look. I added mascara, a bit of concealor, and lipgloss to finish my look. I threw on my clothes, grabbed my keys and went on my way to say my goodbyes. Father got my luggage as my mother fretted about my late start and about the traffic and about being safe around boys. Father and I laughed at her fretts and said our goodbyes.

"Mum! I promise that I will write to you as much as i can, i will drive safe and stay away from the horny boys. Don't worry so much you worry wart! But I must be going! I'm horribly late!" I said enjoying her disomfort about the 'horny boys' statment, she was very much a prude.

And before my parents could say another word I jumped into my car, seeing how fast my cute little red convertable could go.  
I sped twoards Kings Cross thinking about how different my last year would be.

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

((Author's Note: I haven't written Fan Ficton in a long time so imma little rusty. That and i don't have spell check::dies: So excuse the horrible spelling and little mistakes. I realize she's a little 'Out Of Character' but she has changed. oh and next chapter will be longer! 3 )) 


	2. Chapter 2

THE RED SNAKE:  
Chapter Two

Hermiones POV:

I parked my car in a side alley away from the bustling train station and the prying eyes of muggles. I quickly shrunk my luggage and convertable and slid them into my purse next to my cell phone. I never remember why I take my cell phone, except to call my parents and now my friends in America. That and the spell to bewitch it so it will work in the castle is fairly simple. I hurridly made my way into the train station, I only had 10 minutes or so. I crossed the barrier to 9 and 3/4 with no trouble at all, and hopped onto the train only a few minutes before it began on its way to Hogwarts. Thanking my lucky stars that I didn't miss the train I went on my way trying to find an empty compartment.

After ten minutes of searching I still hadn't found an empty compartment. Sighing I vowed if I hadn't found one withen the next ten feet I would ask the closest compartment if there was a seat. Sadly the next compartment contained Harry and Ron and their new dimwitted girlfriends. All looks, no brain. I tried to hurry off without being seen but Ron and Harry saw me and called me back.

"Mione! Mione! You walked right past us. You really must get your eyes checked." Ron repremanded Hermione kiddingly.

"Really Hermione. You really should get a seeing eye dog!" added Harry recieving an very odd look from Ron. "Muggle thing mate. sorry about that." laughed Harry.

"And hello to you too boys." I tried to sound nice through my gritted teeth. "I saw you new aquaitions and decided to leave you two to the dimwitts instead of interrupting."

Little did I know that Malfoy had decided to come to do his regular taunting-Harry-and-Ron-trip just at the moment I was going to let Harry and Ron know this friendship was over.

"Now Herms," I cringed at that horrible nickname "they are actually quite smart. It's not nice to be mean, you don't even know them." Harry said diplomaticly as Ron nodded agreeing to every word Harry said.

"Yes, about as smart as a paper plate. Really you guys, you act as if I don't know the type of girls you go for. Stupid, hott, and gives you a good shag. I mean what does it matter what I think of them. It's not like your my friends. Not one fucking owl all fucking summer. I swear you too need to find another person to copy homework off. And i wouldn't suggest those two bimbos in your compartment. Goodbye Potter, Weasley." I said nodding to the two.

"You know what Herms?" Harry called to me as I began to walk away. I turned to look at him. "Your pathetic. All you are is a know-it-all freak. And I think your jealous of our girls."

"What ever helps you sleep at night Harry. Even if your just lying to yourself." I laughed at the absurdity of the thought. And heard their compartment door click close. 'dumb arses' But that was soon cut short once I turned around just to run into someone. Someone with rock hard abs. "whoops!" was all i could say when I began to fall. But suddenly my decent downwards was halted as a pair of strong well defined arms softly grabbed my arms to keep me from falling backwards. These same arms lifted me back up on my feet.

'Damn his hands felt good why did he let go..SNAP outta it girl! great, now i'm hearing voices' "Thanks" I said softly, but loud enough to be heard. But gasped as I saw Malfoy's smirking face. 'Oh my fucking gods! Malfoy is the one that caught me! ew. but his hands felt really good..but wait. this is malfoy ew damnit! wow i never noticed his eyes. they are so steel gray. they are gorgous.' My eyes of their own accord looked him over once.

"Not who you expected, eh?" malfoy smirked 'i just checked him out! oh my fucking gods! i hope he doesn't catch that'

------------------------------ Draco's POV:

Pansy and Blaise's endless flirting and chatter had started to get to me so I decided to take a trip to insult 'The Golden Trio' to feel better. But once I reached there I saw some really fine girl telling scarface and his sidekick off. This was just too good so I decided to listen in, but not interupt.

"And hello to you too boys. I saw you new aquaitions and decided to leave you two to the dimwitts instead of intterupting." Girlfriend maybe? Well, ex-girlfriend now.

"Now Herms, they are actually quite smart. It's not nice to be mean, you don't even know them." 'Wait, Herms, that I've heard that before... but that can't be who I think it is. I doubt Hermione Granger has an ass like this girls. Plus the hair is different and that prude bookworm wouldn't wear anything as releaving as this girls top. But still how common of a name is Herms or Hermione'

"Yes, about as smart as a paper plate. Really you guys, you act as if I don't know the type of girls you go for. Stupid, hott, and gives you a good shag. I mean what does it matter what i think of them. It's not like your my friends. Not one fucking owl all fucking summer. I swear you too need to find another person to copy homework off. And I wouldn't suggest those two bimbos in your compartment. Goodbye Potter, Weasley." 'Cold. wait friends? Why haven't I seen her around them. This girl can't be the mudblood! ok. wow. potter and the weasel haven't noticed me. how stupid can those lards get? amazing they even pass at all. '

"You know what Herms?" Harry called to the girl. stopping her from turning around to reveal her face to me. "Your pathetic. All you are is a know-it-all freak. And i think your jealous of our girls." 'damn! im really thick sometimes. it IS granger. who knew granger was such a fine peice of ass?'

"What ever helps you sleep at night Harry. Even if your just lying to yourself." Potty and weasel angrily stormed into their compartment seeing as they had to retort and Granger turned around laughing paying no attention to where the hell she was going a walked right into me. Without thinking I grabbed her arms so she wouldn't fall and gently placed her back upright. 'gaddamn look at her. wait. you stupid fucker! you just touched the mudblood! ew. ew. you HELPED the mudblood.' "Thanks" she softly said as she looked up to get a good look at me. I smirked as she gasped.

"not who you expected, eh?" then i saw her check me out. "like what you see?" i asked her not knowing why the hell i was doing what i was doing this 'your flirting you fucker! with a mudblood!' 'but she can't be so bad. hott, smart, just told off potter..' 'ew!' 'SHUTTUP!' he screamed mentally at his internal voices fighting.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked huskily as she walked off, twoards the Heads compartment. 'goddamn! i didn't even think about that! she's gunna be Head Girl. ugh! im so stupid. and i was flirting with her! ok. my mood for insulting potty has just left me someone already beat me to it.. gosh. stupid mudblood! why did they have to pick me for head boy? but boy has that mudblood grown up...'

((Authors Note: yeah. um review tell me if it wa ANY good? very OOC forDraco but I'm going for that he only dislike her because she was harry and Ron's friend, that and she was a know-it-all. im really pushing the 'teenage, horny guy' that wants to fuck any hott girl. but tell me if its too OOC?)) 


	3. Chapter 3

THE RED SNAKE Chapter three:

Hermione's POV Finally I arrived at Hogwarts with no other embarrassing incidents. 'I still can't believe I flirted with Malfoy. yuck' And to add to it the Head Boy made no appearance in the Heads compartment so I was still clueless as to who it would be. I comtemplated who it would be as the sorting of the first years took place, but my attention snapped back when Dumbledork started his speech droning on about the rules. My only reason for listening was that he would introduce the Heads 'I wouldn't be so hostile twoards him if he wasn't so gung-ho about letting Harry and Ron get by with what they do.' shaking my head I tried to concentrate on his words.

"The Forbidden forest has it's name for a reason. It's forbidden. Their is a new proffesor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Let me have the pleasure of introducing Professor Lanqueist." The blonde haired Proffesor stood up gracefully and waved to the students flashing them a winning smile. And as the proffesor sat down Dumbledore continued, "and finally I wish to announce our Heads for this year. Draco Malfoy-" My heart dropped. 'Why him? Why couldn't it be that handsome Ravenclaw bloke? Ugh, him i could have gotten along with at least. This year will be intresting' I thought as I saw Malfoy stand up with upmost grace and smirk at the crowd. "and our very own Hermione Granger." I stood up my head held high grinning at their shock to see I wasn't all that homely anymore. As I sat down I heard Dumbledore boom "Let the feast begin!"

I picked at my food, I wasn't really hungry. But I knew I had to eat something, for I hadn't eaten breakfeast only some wizard crackers on the train. I had sat at the end of the table wanting be be far away from those idiots as possible. I made small talk with Neville who sat beside me. We talked about the current news, the responsiblity of being Prefects and Heads. Neville had made Prefect, he was actually quite smart he just got easily intemidated. But that one thing in common, the didn't like Harry's new womanizer attitude. He used to be so sweet and shy but now he was just a completely different person. He knew he could get any girl he wanted, and knew it.

A little before everyone was released McGonagall came over looking quite pleased,"Mr. Longbottom Congradulations on making Prefect again this year. After you escort the first years to their rooms you are to report back to the Great Hall. Thank you Mr. Longbottom that will be all." Neville grinned about getting a complement from their usually uptight teacher. He flashed me a thumbs up sign and jogged off to round up the first years early. Smiling I waved bye to him.

"Ah, and Miss Granger! Congradulations on making Head Girl. I had no doubt that you would be Head Girl, I knew it from the first year you were here." McGonagall was very much a maternal figure me at Hogwarts, that and she was my favorite teacher. "Now, Ms. Granger I would like you to stay afterward along with Mr. Malfoy. I will escort you to your Head rooms and promptly at 8 o'clock come down to the Great Hall for a meeting about all the duties this year. I have already informed Malfoy, but I would like you to inform the prefects of the meeting afterwards." She shuffled through her pockets before pulling out a peice of parchment. "Here it is, its a ist of all the prefect, hurry now before they leave. Also on this parchment is a list of all the passwords. Varing from the Headmasters office to the prefect bathrooms."

"Thank you Proffessor, but I must be off. I'll see you after the feast." McGonagall nodded and briskly walked back to the staff table to finish eating.

As I rolled down the parchment I saw the names

Head Boy: Draco Malfoy Head Girl: Hermione Granger Gryffindor Prefects: Neville Longbottom Ginny Weasley Hufflepuff Prefects: Nickolas Greening Hannah Abbott Ravenclaw Prefects: Travis Shute Jenna Cozy Slytherin Prefects: Blaise Zanbini Natalie Foster

Good thing I wasn't very hungry and good thing was I knew all of them all I needed to do is decide what order. I decided to go down the list in the order. First spotted Neville playing a game of wizards chess with Seamus. Deciding to use what my dear friend Katherine in America had taught me I walked up to him.

"Hullo Seamus how are you?" I asked sweetly.

"Good, you look great Hermione." He started blushing immedeatly.

"Thats so sweet!" I giggled. Turning to Neville I flipped my hair and asked if the seat was avalible. He nodded dumbly.

"Thank you Neville you are a dear. Now could you do a big favor for me? I'll owe you big time." I said smiling seductively. It worked. It actually worked.

"Sure Mione"

"Well, I have a big ol' list of who needs to be informed of the meeting after they escort the first years. I was wondering if you could tell Ginny, and the Hufflepuff prefects. Nickolas Greening anf Hannah Abbot."

"duh." he said with a grin. He really had changed from a stuttering clumsy boy into quite the sweet guy.

"oh thank you!" I leaned over and hugged him "Your great hun." I quickly got up leaving a shocked Seamus and Neville behind.

The Ravenclaws for the most part are sweethearts, I am friends with several in fact. Jenna and Travis were deffinantly some of my great friends from that house. We would study together on occasion, that was until I found out what they were doing under the table while 'studying'. But our friendship was still close. The hard part would be the telling the Slytherins, they were all hostile. I figured I'd tell the Slytherins and then go sit with Jenna and Travis afterwards. But it wasn't needewd to go find them because Foster, Zambini and Malfoy decided to taunt me.

"Oh look the little mudbloods grown up." Foster spit. While Zambini and Malfoy just glared.

"Hullo Foster, Zambini, Malfoy. I was ordered to tell you there is a manditory meeting of all the prefects after you show your first years to their common room. And I assume that you have been notified Malfoy?" I decided just to play it cool. The little prats really weren't worth my insults.

"I have been, mublood." he said rather nastily.

Getting more aggrivated by the moment I sarcasticly stated, "Malfoy 'dear', you really should come up with a better insult than that. After six years it seems to have lost its bite. I'll see you later oh my supierior, bouncing ferret." And before Malfoy could blow up and curse me I made my way to the Ravenclaw table. After a few seconds I spotted Jennas' short chocolate brown hair pulled into a loose bun. With Travis right next to her with his lonigsh sandybrown hair just in place. I snuck up behind Jenna and proceeded to tickle her.

"Hey whoever it is stop it before I sick Travis on you!" she barely made out while laughing heartily. I stopped after a few seconds and plopped down on a seat next to her and Travis.

"Mione! How are you? How was America? And I was this close to sicking Trav on you!" she said making a space of about a half and inche with her thumb and pointer.

"Hello to you too Jenna, I missed you. America was perfect. SO many hawt boys. And I'm sorry I will never sneak up on you and tickle you again." I laughed answering her quetions in stride, after a year or so I had gotten used to it. "Travis, its always great to see you. How are you?" I asked him not wanting him to feel left out.

Laughing he replied, "The pleasure is all mine, but seriously, I'm good. How could I not be with this beautiful goddess sitting right next to me?" Jenna playfully batted his shoulder.

"Ok. I need to get 'down to business' as some say"  
But was interuppted with Travis raising his eyesbrows suggestively at Jenna saying "I never knew she was like THAT." which earned himslef another playful slap on the arm.

"Proceed hun" she said staring down her boyfriend just daring him to do it agian.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but after you show the first years to the Ravenclaw common room we have a meeting in the Great Hall to discuss our duties. And I expect to see your hands on the table. BOTH of you. You can do that later or something" I repremanded.

"aw. come on Hermione!" Travis gave her puppy dog eyes.

"no ifs and or butts!"

"but what if they are cute butts?" he winked at Jenna

"TRAVIS" she squealed

"fine." I finally caved they were just too cute together. "But you two should be going I gotta stay here and get shown my head common room. After the meeting you two can come up for hot coco if you want."

"That would be great!" Jenna squealed. She had a habit of doing that. "But we must be off. We'll see you later at the meeting."

With that said the two lovebirds walked off hand in hand calling the first years and directing them to follow. I saw Neville walk by with a pack of first years following looking in awe at the ceiliung and chattering amunst themleves. Neville looked so proud it was really quite cute. I needed to make sure that he told the other prefects. 'You know he did. you just want an excuse to talk to him.' 'Ugh. these voices are getting to be annoying' even if they were right. He had grown up, he was now a beater on the quidditch team, he had lost his babyfat, and lankyness, his hair was just right. 'Wow. im not gunna have a crush on Neville. IM not Im not' i kept telling myself. I got up and called him name he was just about to pass her.

"Oh, Neville!" I called girlishly.

"Oh, hullo Mione. I was just on my way to show these first years to the dormatories." He said blushing as his first years kept calling "oOo. Ow.ow.ow. you got yourself a babe."

"Did you tell the other prefects about the meeting afterwards?"

"Of course. They all have been notified." he grinned "I'm not that forgetful these days."

"Of course, I didn't meant to imply it silly. But I'll see you at the meeting?"

"psh. duh." he laughed. "Must be going"

"right" 'ugh. I think I like him. He's deffinatly sweet'

-------------------------------------

Still in thought about Neville I didn't notice Malfoy and McGonagall approaching. Only until I heard McGonagall's shoes tapping the stone did I look up.

"Oh! Sorry Professor!" I got up blushing slightly. "Shall we be going?"

"Yes dear, this way follow me." She strated walking at a very brisk pace. Malfoy and I had to walk double time to keep upw with her.

"Geez lady slow down!" I mumbled to myself.

"If only she would. Then we would actually know where our commonroom is." Malfoy said conversationally. 'what is up with him. why is he being nice? ugh boys.'

I eyed him like he was a bit off his rocker and kept walking. After a while it was just silly. "Proffessor! Can't we slow down a bit? I mean I wont be able to remember the way at this pace." I finally called up to her.

"Oh Granger dont fret I'll conjure a map." She slowed down a bit though. And after turning another corner we came to a portait of a young girl and boy about age twelve running in a feild of flowers. "Now this is your portait you need to figure out a password. You may change it if you feel the need here is a map back and here is a spell to change the password if needed. Once you two decide on a password then use the map to come back to the Great Hall pronto. " She turned and in a second was outta sight.

"First all I think we should be civil to each other if we will be living with each other. Its just that simple. Truce?" I held out my hand.

"Whatever" he said as he shook her hand.

"Good. What do you want for the password?"

"Nothing stupid. I dont care." he said through gritted teeth to be civil.

"ummm. how about daffodils for now. I know its stupid but we can change it when we get back once we've had time to think."

"How about Pheonix Blood?" Malfoy asked.

"Perfect. yoo hoo" I called to the painting.

"HI!" the two youngsters screamed. The in a calmer tone the boy said "I'm Brent this is Shelia" the boy motioned to the girl. "What do you want the password to be?"

"Pheonix Blood" malfoy sneered.

"Ok. cool password mister!" Brent laughed as he skipped away.

"what a pansy" i distinctly heard malfoy mutter.

--------------------------- By the time we made it back to the Great Hall we were that last two to arrive. I blushed as I entered.

"Sorry we're late Headmaster" i said curtly

I found that Jenna and Travis had saved me a seat. Thankfully I sat down tired out from jogging back to the Great Hall. "Hey" I muttered under my breath as Dumbledore began talking. Twnety minutes or so after he started the meeting ended. All we did really was be lectured on not being to excessive with point taking, and talking about the balls and partys, that and tell us when the next meeting would be when we would discuss the Halloween ball.

"That wasn't so bad" Travis commented.

"I thought it would be worse" Jenna agreed.

"Yeah but lets make our way to my common room. I have to collect Malfoy because we have to share the map to get back cause we had to jogg almost to keep up with McGonagall. Its all the way up in a bloody tower im afraid."

"How does the room look though?" Jenna asked bouncing in her seat like a litle girl.

"Yeah. What does it look like huh huh?" Travis asked proceeding to copy Jenna.

"We didn't even get to see it! We only had time to pick the password and we were still late. stupid people!" I pouted. "But the portrait is so cute. Its two little children only 12 or so. Brent and Shelia. They just play in the wildflower feilds." i said instantly cheering up. Jenna and Trav were better than ron and harry anyday.

"But the boy Brent is clearly a poof." Malfoy sneered as he walked up.

"Sadly I'm afraid your right.." I laughed. "Malfoy this is Jenna and Travis."

"Hullo" Jenna and Travis said together.

"Hi." he said raising his eyebrows at the unison. "I hope they dont always talk like that." He questioned.

"Nope." I answered.

"But um. I invited them to coffee and hot coco tonight in our common room. Is that ok with you?" I asked feeling bad that i was springing it on him. 'But its malfoy why do i care?' 'your truce you dumbass'

"Thats fine. I'm tired anyway you mean lady. now gimmie the map." He sneered

"Fine" i answered sticking my toungue out at him.

Linking arms with Jenna we skipped after Malfoy. "You two are sure getting along well" she commented waggling her eyebrows.

"You look like Travis"

"Thats good, hes a sexi beast" she grinned

"oh boy" i rolled my eyes.

"You're dodging Hermione Anne Granger" she scolded

"whatever. we called a truce"

"but y'all aren't being civil your acting like your flirting or very good friends." she observed

"I dont know. Hes being nice when its just me and my friends. And maybe it hasta do with i've dropped those two man-whores as friends.." i trailed off

"good for you. I knew those two man-whores were bad for you when we became friends. I'm just glad you figured it out."

"I feel left out!" Travis complained loudly!

And on that note she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheeck wispering to him in his ear. Suddenly he brightened up and started doing a victory dance while walking which was very intresting to say the least. I looked at her with a questioning glance. She shrugged her shoulders. "He gets a reward for being good later" she smirked.

PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
